Clash of Blood: Achina vs Chaya
Waking up in the morning Mornings were a bitch. That's what six-year-old Chaya was thinking, or at least something close to it, as she opened her eyes to the brilliant light of the sun pouring in. Groaning, she rolled out of bed, landing on her feet and planting herself into a sitting position. The sleep blurred her eyes, as well as the haze around her mind. And then a young 7 year old boy appeared out of nowhere in her face. "Hiya sis!! You're awake?" And then there was her brother. Annoying, hyperactive, overly cheerful... every emotion that she didn't have, or bring to the surface. He was the yin, and she was the yang. That simple fact alone would lead many to think that they would have had several confrontations before. They did. "Achina..." The girl spoke in a low tone. "It's morning. I am so not in the mood for you annoying attitude." She pushed herself off of the bed. Achina's tail twitched, just like his father. "You really need for energy in the morning Chaya." "Unlike you, dear brother...." She replied dryly, in the similar fashion that her mother used, as she used her hands to straighten out her hair. "I'm not a morning person." "You're just like mom." He groaned as he floated out of their room. "Cold!" The black-haired girl simply followed, closing her eyes in a serene fashion. "The same goes for you and dad..." She replied, smirking. Achina playfully launched an energy blast at his sister. She dodged. He was spotted. "Ahem!" Aurora's authoritive voice rang in both of their ears. She was standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at them with her arms crossed. Achina turned. "Yes Mom?" She immediately turned around. "Expect to do two thousand push ups later this afternoon, just for that little stunt." She said gruffly, walking off. "That's harsh." Ahatake's laugh came out of nowhere. Chaya walked over beside her distressed brother, looking curiously. "Father?" She asked softly. "Well, you weren't so happy when I did the same thing..." The older female replied, raising an eyebrow. "Were you?" Ahatake sighed. "Achi, you don't have to do the push-ups!" He called out to his son. The kid's face lit up. "Dad get's me out of everything!" This did not suit well with Aurora, who narrowed her eyes in a murderous glare at her husband, along with a straight-lipped scowl. It would've even been a bit comical, in some circumstances. "Calm down, Aurora." Ahatake told her. "He was just playing around." The woman sighed in annoyance. "Fine..." She relented, turning her head away from him. "But don't expect me to be so lenient the next time he does it..." Achi floated over to his father. "Don't do it again, kid." Ahatake whispered. "You know how scary your mother can get!" "Right Dad." The boy replied. "So... what brings you up so early, mother and father?" Chaya asked politely, stepping down the stairs softly and prompting Aurora to look over at her, murderous expression fading. "We felt you kids Chi moving." Ahatake replied. "Since we're up guess we should eat?" "I've prepared breakfast..." Aurora said immediately, smiling a bit. "Alright!" The two male Saiyans cheered in unison. "Tch..." Chaya snorted, walking past the both her father and brother boldly. "People like you are always thinking about food in their bellies..." "And you dare call yourself a Saiyan." Achina gasped in mock horror. She said nothing, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Achina meanwhile used his tail to swing from the chandelier. He was laughing hysterically. His joy was short-lived, as Aurora flew up and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, pulling him back down to the ground. "You gonna laugh yourself to death and let your food get cold?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.